Marie Van Helsin (Quit)
'Basic Information' *'Name:' Marie Van Helsin *'Age:' 150 *'Species:' Cursed Normie *'Height:' 5'6 *'Eye Color:' Turquois *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual Preference:' Straight *'Pet:' Does my axe count? 'Academic Information' *'Teaches:' Normie's story *'Coaches:' The Wrestling Scream 'Personal Information' * Personality: She is a tough, no nonsense type of teacher, one who expects homework to be in ON TIME. Strong and determined to the point of being stubborn Marie doesn't compromise very well and often her temper gets out of hand. She hates being ignored and will get angry at you if you do it on purpose. Despite being a hard-ass she does genuinely care for her students and wants them to reach their full potential. * Likes: 'Telling long stories about historical events she witnessed, a good long workout with the wrestling scream... *'Dislikes: Being ignored, Lateness, *'Strengths:' Physically very fit, is very determined. *'Weaknesses:' Sometimes too stubborn and irrational. *'Goals:' Hopefully to change at least a few monsters minds about Normies. 'Bio' In 1840 the first Van Helsin, Professor Abraham Van Helsin*, began what was to be a dynasty of monster hunters. The Van Helsin name was well respected amoung Normies and Monsters alike, Normies because they were quick,smart, and effective hunters, Monsters because the Van Helsins would only went after those monsters that actively preyed upon Normies infact the Van Helsins would assist Monsters should the Normies be the ones preying upon them. For two generations, the Van Helsins worked as the for most part as unofficial policemen between the Monster and Normie worlds; keeping both sides from killing each other and trying to slowly get the two to work together. Marie was born a third generation Van Helsin and the only girl of seven children. Her father Johan Van Helsin very much viewed her as one of the boys and despite views of society raised her to be a monster hunter. When she was seventeen her, her eldest brother, and her father were out in the wilds of Romania on a routine mission, recon mission when an unfortunate acident with a gypsy lead to Marie being cursed. She could not touch another living person and over the next few days her father and brother slowly began to forget exactly who she was. People forgot that she had ever existed, she seemed to exist only as a name in the family record. She would meet a person in the morning only to find that by evening they could not remember having ever met her. She was no one. Ever since then she has wandered around the world, earning her stay as a monster hunter. Early in the 19th century she found that the monsters she helped could remember her and began to make more friends and companions in the monster world. Over the years she kept an eye on the family as it moved to america and changed its name to Van Helscream she was saddened as the family forgot its original purpose and became weak. She took the position at Monster Academy because she felt she needed a change of pace from her wandering lifestyle and felt that teaching normie history would be a good way to foster understanding. Category:Staff Category:Faculty Category:Female Category:Normie Category:Human Category:Cursed Category:Teacher